Trescientos galeones
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Draco tiene un fama de seductor que otros se han encargado de forjar, pero que él tendrá que poner a prueba cuando sus amigos, al querer darle una lección, lo reten a conquistar nada más y nada menos que a Luna Lovegood. ¿Trescientos galeones valen el esfuerzo? [Este fic participa en el "Primer Festival: The Prince Malfoy 2018" de los "Amortentia Awards"] Géneros: [Fluff/Humor]


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El resto me pertenece.

 **AVISO** **:** Este fic participa en el «Primer Festival: The Prince Malfoy 2018» de los «Amortentia Awards».

Para **MAQM** , porque todavía tengo que responderte esa última pregunta que me hiciste.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí estoy con una idea loca que espero haya funcionado. Tengo que decirlo: me costó horrores hacer este fic porque me siento oxidada escribiendo sobre estos temas (salí de mi zona de confort, eso sí), pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero sinceramente que les guste. Las especificaciones para el fic fueron las siguientes: **Pairing** : Draco/Luna. **Frase:** «Solo tengo ojos para ti». **Géneros:** Fluff/Humor.

* * *

 _ **Trescientos galeones.**_

* * *

 _ **Crea fama…**_

Draco y Theo descansan bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio de Hogwarts. Acaban de terminar un bloque de cuatro clases y ambos han decidido que quieren algo de aire fresco fuera de las aulas, alejados del bullicio y de las quejas de los estudiantes de las demás casas —con quienes compartieron las lecciones, una con cada casa— que no hacen más que incordiarlos con su sola presencia. Y mientras Theo permanece recostado a la raíz del árbol, desde donde contempla a todo el que pasa por allí, Draco come una manzana verde sin fijarse en nada más que en el placer de disfrutar el sabor ácido de la fruta.

—Dime que no es cierto —dice una voz apareciendo de la nada. Blaise Zabini luce ofuscado cuando llega hasta donde los dos Slytherin están sentados. Su respiración es acelerada como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón y Theo puede ver que la expresión de su rostro no es de otra cosa que de furia contenida.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Theo, volviendo sus ojos al moreno, en vista de que Draco lo ignora estoicamente sabiendo de antemano que a quien se dirige es a él.

—Que Draco se tiró a Pansy —le responde a su amigo, pero con los ojos clavados en el rubio—. Dime ahora mismo que no es cierto.

Draco, que mastica despreocupadamente, por fin lo mira con total desinterés.

—¿Y eso a ti en qué puede afectarte? —responde antes de darle un nuevo mordisco a la fruta, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Sabes que llevo bastante tiempo detrás de intentar algo con ella.

—Ahora no vas a decirme que estás enamorado de Parkinson, ¿o si? —contesta dándole otro mordisco a la manzana verde en su mano, esta vez uno más sonoro y fastidioso.

—¿Y si así fuera, qué? —responde Blaise más enfadado que antes—. A ti ni siquiera te importa ella, además, ya te has tirado a medio colegio, ¿no es suficiente aun? Te quiero lejos de Pansy, Draco, hablo en serio.

—¿De verdad te has tirado a medio colegio? —pregunta Theo, fingiendo interés. Quiere conocer el grado de desfachatez de su amigo, pues sabe que parte de su fama es solo un mito que ha crecido como la tradición oral.

Draco termina por fin su manzana, arrojando el corazón de esta al suelo sin ninguna vergüenza. —No creas en todo lo que dicen por ahí.

—¿Eso es un no?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿es un sí?

—No.

—Uno ya no sabe qué creer de ti —dice, sonriendo.

—La reputación siempre será algo que preceda a un Slytherin y yo solo he aprovechado los rumores que a todo el mundo se le ha dado por inventar de mí, para mi beneficio.

—Entonces no es cierto.

—No todo, pero es bueno que la gente lo crea. Eso me da una ventaja sobre la mayoría y me otorga algunos privilegios —dice con suficiencia y guiñándole un ojo—. La envidia y el miedo son los mejores sentimientos que se pueden despertar en una persona. ¿Lo ves? —señala a Blaise antes de reír.

—Si tú lo dices —responde Theo, levantando los hombros.

—Ah, y Zabini, no te preocupes porque no tengo el más mínimo interés en tirarme a Pansy, el problema es que no sé si ella piense lo mismo —contesta sonriendo ladinamente.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —responde el moreno apretando los puños. Draco sabe cómo sacarlo de casillas.

* * *

 ** _Lección bien aprendida…_**

—Te digo que Draco necesita aprender una lección de una buena vez —dice Blaise cuando Draco decide marcharse a la sala común de Slytherin.

—¿Y cómo se supone que eso puede pasar?

—No sé, haciendo que alguien le enseñe a no meterse con las mujeres ajenas.

—Hablas como si Pansy te perteneciera cuando sabes que siempre ha estado enamorada de Draco —espeta Theo—. Hermano, ¿de verdad estás seguro de que ella vale todo este problema?

—Estoy seguro, pero mientras no saque a Draco del camino, las cosas no mejorarán para mí.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—Hacer que Potter se enfade con él y le dé un escarmiento.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunta Theo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo demonios pretendes hacer que Potter quiera _darle un escarmiento_ a Draco? Es lo más ridículo que oí jamás.

—No sé, corriendo el chisme de que se ha metido con la pecosa Weasley. Los rumores son su especialidad, al parecer.

—Potter es cualquier cosa menos estúpido, te lo aseguro. No se tragará esa historia así como así y menos porque eres tú quien la difundirá.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —pregunta Blaise, ofuscado—. Tengo que hacer algo o de lo contrario Draco va a dejarme mordiendo el polvo.

Theo permanece pensativo un momento; ambos Slytherin son sus mejores amigos y desea poder hacer algo por los dos, por lo que sopesa las posibilidades con el fin de lograr que puedan tener lo que desean sin llegar a dañarse entre ellos. Sabe que también son amigos entre sí, pero está viendo que el enamoramiento de Blaise por Pansy desencadenará un problema que puede terminar en algo mucho peor que un simple enfrentamiento de amigos que luego quedará en el pasado, y como si tuviera una revelación mágica se da cuenta de que la solución está justo frente a su nariz.

Draco probará un poco de su medicina, aprenderá algo para la posteridad y Blaise tendrá el camino libre para liarse con su compañera y convencerse de una vez por todas de que todo es un capricho. Eso si todo termina como planea.

—Creo que tengo una idea mucho mejor que no sólo te ayudará a ti sino también a él.

—A ver.

—Ya lo verás, Blaise. Ya lo verás.

* * *

 _ **El que no arriesga…**_

Draco está recostado en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Slytherin, dormitando y sin mayor interés en nada más que en el sonido tranquilo de las llamas que crepitan en la chimenea, cuando Theo aparece en el panorama seguido de Blaise, que ya luce más tranquilo.

—Draco —lo llama.

—¿Mmm? —contesta el rubio sin abrir sus ojos—. ¿Qué quieres?

—He estado pensando…

—¿Tú, pensando? Bien por ti.

Theo ignora el comentario burlón de Draco y prosigue. —Si dices que la reputación es tan importante para un Slytherin, quisiera saber ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para mantener la tuya?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me refiere a demostrar que puedes tener a tus pies a quien quieras y cuando quieras.

—No me interesa demostrarle nada a nadie, además, tampoco tengo necesidad de eso como has visto —dice Draco con aburrimiento.

—¿O será más bien que no puedes hacerlo? —interviene Blaise, logrando que el rubio abra los ojos por fin.

—Ah, también estás aquí, ¿acaso quieres ver si soy capaz de enredar a Pansy? Si lo deseas puedo mostrártelo solo por gusto —contesta sonriendo con suficiencia y consiguiendo que el moreno empuñe nuevamente sus manos en señal de molestia.

Theo reprende a Blaise con la mirada. Necesita dejarlo manejar la situación.

—Eso sería demasiado fácil para ti —dice Theo poniendo una de sus manos sobre el mentón—. Pero me pregunto si podrías hacerlo con una chica diferente, una que sea difícil de engatusar.

—Como Granger —sugiere Blaise.

—¿La sangre sucia? —pregunta Draco levantándose del sofá y enderezando su postura—. Lo haría, pero sabes que ella no está siquiera dentro de la categoría de los marginados para mí. Sería rebajarme demasiado.

—Entonces aceptas que eres incapaz de lograr que alguien como ella caiga rendida a tus pies —lo reta Blaise—. Yo digo que Granger no te daría ni la hora y eso te preocupa.

—Lo conseguiría si quisiera, te lo aseguro, pero no me da la gana.

—¡Cobarde!

—Di lo que quieras.

—¿Y qué tal si lo intentas con Luna Lovegood? —dice Theo, casualmente, zanjando la discusión que acaba de formarse entre sus dos amigos—. Es una sangre pura y no creo que sea tan difícil para ti conquistarla, si como dicen, eres un _as_ con las mujeres.

—Supongo que podría hacerlo si me diera la gana, claro. Sin embargo, como no obtendré nada con esto, no me interesa.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no ganarás nada? —dice Theo, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Si logras que Lovegood se interese en ti, Blaise te dará trescientos galeones. —Blaise lo mira con cara de: _¿qué demonios estás diciendo?_ —. Pero si pierdes, deberás hacerle saber a todo el mundo que la historia de _Draco dios del sexo_ es totalmente falsa. Ah y dejarás a Pansy Parkinson en paz.

—Ya les he dicho que no tengo nada con ella, pero acepto el trato solo por diversión y por el dinero. Les aseguro que Lunática caerá en mis redes más pronto de lo que imaginan.

—¡Qué seguridad la tuya, Draco! —dice Theo con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro—. Ya lo veremos.

—Y a todas estas, ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto? No vas a decirme que lo haces por caridad porque eres cualquier cosa menos altruista.

—Aunque no lo creas, no tengo un interés específico esta vez. No siempre hay que ganar algo, Draco.

—No me vengas con eso, Theo, te conozco y esto no es gratis.

—Es tu problema si no me crees, Draco, en todo caso tenemos un trato, ¿o no?

—Tenemos un trato —corrobora el rubio frunciendo el ceño, pues no se traga el cuento, aunque tampoco insiste.

Porque Theo sí tiene un fin con todo esto, pero es mucho más profundo que el dinero.

* * *

 _ **No te rindas nunca…**_

Theo ha estado observando a Luna Lovegood durante bastante tiempo como para saber que si existe alguien que es totalmente contraria a Draco es ella.

Luna Lovegood es una chica que todos creen distraída, pero le ha demostrado que es mucho más sagaz de lo que parece, pues aunque su aspecto luce extraño —con sus gafas aladas, sus pendientes de rábano y su pelo rubio enmarañado—, es justo como debe ser una Ravenclaw: inteligente, reservada y adelantada al resto de las personas.

Eso es algo que Draco no verá venir y Theo no necesita una mayor motivación para hacerlo que la satisfacción de poder estar en el proceso que empieza en ese mismo instante, pues Draco está a punto de acercarse por primera vez a su víctima.

O victimaria, según como Theo lo ve.

—Hola. —Draco saluda a Luna que pasea por uno de los corredores de la escuela con una red para cazar mariposas como buscando algo. Ha decidido empezar con _la conquista_ porque aunque no le interesa tanto el dinero de Blaise, quiere enseñarles a él y a Theo de lo que es capaz.

Y por supuesto, mantener su intachable reputación de _don juan_.

A pesar de que le ha tomado trabajo a otros construirla.

—Hola, Malfoy —contesta ella sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Parece interesada en cualquier cosa menos en hablar con un chico que es apetecible para la mitad de la escuela y detestable para la otra mitad; ella ubicada en el medio de ambas tendencias, pues Draco Malfoy le es totalmente indiferente.

O eso es lo que piensa en ese momento.

—¿Cómo estás? —insiste él, poniendo la típica pose de seductor que parece utilizar con frecuencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunta ella, volviendo sus ojos por fin a Draco que deja de sonreír en el acto—. No creo que así sea, pero te lo pregunto por si acaso —dice con aire casual.

—¿Te gustaría ayudarme en algo, acaso? —devuelve él, de manera coqueta.

—Supongo que si, pero no se me ocurre nada en lo que pudiera ayudarte.

—¿Por qué crees que no hay nada que pudieras hacer por mi?

—¿Porque tienes muchos amigos y personas que hacen lo que les pides?

—Eh —carraspea—, si, pero hay cosas que mis amigos no pueden hacer.

—¿Como cuáles? —Parece interesada de repente.

Draco se rasca la cabeza. —Bueno, ahora mismo no recuerdo una, pero sé que las hay.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —dice ella cortando el hilo de la conversación.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? —pregunta él, contrariado. Esa chica es un bicho raro.

—Porque creo que no soy el tipo de chica con la que sueles hablar y porque creo que no sabes ni siquiera mi nombre.

—Claro que sí, Lunáti… Luna —corrige, aunque ella no se muestra afectada en lo más mínimo.

—Eso fue demasiado predecible —contesta restando importancia a las palabras de Malfoy y volviendo a centrarse en su actividad.

—¿No te molesta que te llamen así?

—No.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —Luna vuelve a mirarlo, esta vez con curiosidad.

—Por haberte llamado así, ese no es tu nombre y fue maleducado de mi parte.

—No hay necesidad de que te disculpes por algo que no sientes en realidad, además, no me importa que alguien me llame _Lunática_. He escuchado cosas peores de personas como tú.

—¿Personas como yo?

—Sí, personas como tú a las que les importa demasiado lo que digan de ellas.

Draco permanece en silencio un segundo. La chica no es tan tonta como aparenta y está dejándolo sin un argumento con el cual entablar una conversación que sirva para sus planes.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta cambiando de tema.

—Busco torposoplos.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—¿De verdad te interesa? No pareces el tipo de chico que invierte tiempo en criaturas mágicas.

—Soy el tipo de chico que podría enseñarte muchas cosas y entender otras tantas si me las explicaras —sugiere, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Te lo explicaré —contesta la rubia cogiendo la red para mariposas que ha dejado rezagada—. Pero no ahora.

* * *

 _ **El que persevera…**_

Luna está sentada en una mesa solitaria de la biblioteca, leyendo una revista que Draco no ha visto jamás en su vida, cuando decide que es el momento propio para acercarse a ella luego del fiasco anterior. Esa menuda chica le lleva ventaja y ya tiene demasiado con los comentarios burlones de Blaise como para aguantarse. Le hará pagar uno a uno cada galeón solo por placer.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta sentándose a su lado en la mesa. Al principio debe aceptar que le ha dado algo de pena que lo vean hablando con la _loca_ de la escuela, pero él es Draco Malfoy y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Mucho más si eso es para sacarse una piedra del zapato.

—Leyendo —dice ella sin levantar la vista de su revista. Él piensa que habla con sarcasmo por lo evidente de la actividad que realiza, pero se da cuenta de que su respuesta es genuina y para nada malintencionada.

—Eso lo veo, pero ¿qué lees?

—«El Quisquilloso», la revista que edita mi padre.

—¿Es interesante?

—Depende de lo que definas como _interesante_.

—Tú eres interesante —se arriesga. Su mirada y su sonrisa galante deben surtir efecto en algún momento. Ella no puede ser inmune a semejantes prodigios.

Luna levanta los ojos por primera vez, y aunque no se ríe en su cara, Draco siente que, con su erudita postura, se burla de él. —Puedo ver que intentas desesperadamente llamar mi atención, lo que no entiendo es ¿para qué?

—Ya te dije, eres interesante y me gustaría conocerte más —dice totalmente desarmado, pero aun sin ser consciente de que con más sinceridad de la que cree. Esa chica es verdaderamente desconcertante y eso empieza a hacer eco en el fondo de su cabeza.

Esto se ha vuelto más personal que antes.

—Eres raro —contesta ella, volviendo a su revista.

* * *

 _ **Los ganadores no se rinden…**_

—Definitivamente tú si sabes cómo hacer las cosas —dice Blaise divertido—. ¿Viste la cara de Draco cuando Lovegood pasó de él? No veo la hora de que fracase para reírme en su cara.

—Ese no es el sentido de todo esto —responde Theo con serenidad—. ¿Por qué no aprovechas el tiempo y tratas de conquistar a Pansy? Draco se ha ido del panorama, pero tú no has dado el primer paso siquiera.

Blaise frunce el ceño. La diversión se ha ido. —Se supone que eres mi amigo, no mi verdugo.

—Y se supone que tú eres más listo. En vez de estar preocupándote por lo que Draco haga o deje de hacer, deberías ver cómo hacer para llamar la atención de la chica que te gusta.

Blaise se rasca la cabeza. Theo tiene razón como siempre. —Bien —acepta a regañadientes mientras se retira para dejarle a Theo el camino libre para disfrutar de una nueva función.

Luna está sentada sobre un banquillo de piedra en patio de la escuela, haciendo algo con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla cuando Draco la aborda una vez más.

—Hola —saluda, esta vez sin sonrisas ladinas ni miradas coquetas. Tiene que cambiar de táctica con ella.

—Hola —contesta Luna, con serenidad.

—¿Eso es un collar? —pregunta, observando con verdadera curiosidad. El objeto en sus manos es extraño, pero no luce tan mal.

—Sí, ¿te gusta? —le devuelve ella y Draco nota que es la primera vez que entablan una conversación en la que parece interesada. Esta es su oportunidad.

—Sí, eres muy creativa —responde él, creyendo que anota un punto antes de que ella se levante, agarre su mochila y decida dejarlo solo una vez más—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A visitar a unos amigos —contesta, sin dejar de caminar—. Puedes venir, si quieres.

Y Draco no tarda en caminar tras ella. Eso sí, sin afanes, no puede verse desesperado y acosándola. Luego de una, no tan corta, caminata llegan a los límites del bosque prohibido en donde ella saca un trozo de carne de su mochila y lo arroja a algo que él no puede ver.

—¿Debo pensar que lo que estás haciendo es algo normal? —dice con menos precaución que otras veces. Ha notado que hablarle con voz de seda no funciona.

—Alimento a los thestrals, no sé qué tan normal pueda considerarse eso para ti.

—¿Thestrals?

—Sí, imagino que no puedes verlos —responde—. Yo puedo porque vi morir a mi mamá.

Draco se queda pensativo un momento. Ella habla con naturalidad sobre todas las cosas, incluida la muerte. —Nunca vi morir a nadie —responde.

—Y por eso no puedes verlos —corrobora.

—Ya veo.

Luna saca una manzana verde de la mochila donde estaba la carne y se la ofrece.

—¿Quieres? He visto que comes muchas manzanas verdes y supongo que son tus favoritas.

—Gracias —dice él, recibiéndola, sin pensar en lo quisquilloso que es con todo y en que debe lavar la fruta antes de ponerla en su boca porque lo que ocupa su mente en ese momento es el hecho de que esa chica loca es muy observadora y perspicaz.

Draco le da un mordisco a la manzana.

—La gente suele decir que los thestrals son horribles criaturas de la muerte. Yo en cambio pienso que solo son incomprendidos así como tú.

—No puedo opinar, pues no los conozco —dice él, distraído—. Espera, ¿dijiste que los thestrals son como yo? ¿Crees que soy un incomprendido o una criatura de la muerte? —Draco quiere reír, pero no lo hace. Lo que ella ha dicho es absurdo, pero decide escuchar su explicación. Y reír en solitario después.

—Creo que algo de ambos, aunque no de manera literal. He notado que las personas no te entienden y que tu personalidad de matón arrogante y egocentrista es solo una máscara que oculta tu miedo a que el mundo te vea cómo eres en realidad.

—¿Qué? —pregunta entre confundido y ofuscado. Esa niña tonta no lo conoce de nada.

—Te da miedo que vean que también tienes sentimientos, Draco Malfoy. Esa imagen que todo el mundo tiene de ti, esa que inspira miedo es la que te ayuda a sentirte seguro, pues en tu interior hay un gran vacío.

Draco tira el resto de la fruta al piso con enfado.

—Tú no sabes nada —dice dejándola sola.

* * *

 _ **Los mundos nuevos…**_

Draco ha tenido algunos días para pensar en las tonterías que, según él, le ha dicho Luna Lovegood. Ha pasado de sus amigos en todas las ocasiones que ha podido porque no quiere aguantar los comentarios de doble sentido de Theo, y porque es intolerante a las burlas de Blaise, y se ha dedicado a razonar sobre lo que ella le ha dicho que, muy a su pesar, lo ha dejado intranquilo.

Requiere de varias horas de discernimiento antes de darse cuenta de que quiere aclarar el maldito tema con ella y convencerla de que no es para nada como dice, sin entender en el acto por qué le interesa tanto el asunto y cuál es la necesidad imperativa que le ha surgido de que le crea. Ella no es nadie, solo una apuesta a la que ya le ha dado demasiadas largas y la cual necesita terminar de una vez por todas.

Por ello la busca por todas partes, ignorando las miradas coquetas de algunas chicas de Slytherin de quinto año en las que le envían mensajes subliminales que en otros días lo hubieran complacido, hasta que da con ella cerca del lago negro en donde de nuevo parece buscar algo.

—Hola. —Se acerca a ella en silencio. Todavía está enfadado por su impertinencia, pero si quiere lograr que caiga en sus redes debe continuar sin pensar tanto—. Lamento lo de la última vez —dice y siente que se atraganta con las palabras. Nunca antes ha pedido disculpas por nada, él no hace ese tipo de cosas.

Luna voltea a verlo. —No hay problema. Solo dijiste lo que pensabas y eso es algo que la gente no hace normalmente aunque no entiendo por qué.

—Tal vez porque no siempre es bueno decir todo lo que uno siente. A veces tanta sinceridad lastima a otros.

—¿Por eso es que normalmente mientes? —pregunta y el deje de inocencia en su rostro hace que Draco se sienta irritado.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que normalmente miento?

—Nadie necesita decirlo, eso es evidente.

—No te he mentido a ti. —Draco reflexiona y se da cuenta de que parte eso es cierto. Salvo quizás por la primera vez en que se vieron.

Luna sonríe, pero no dice nada.

»¿No me crees? —Draco también sonríe. Aunque no comprende si la razón de su sonrisa es más un reto que otra cosa. Ella parece poder ver en su interior cada vez que hablan.

—No he dicho eso —contesta, sin agregar absolutamente nada más—. ¿Quieres ayudarme? —dice cambiando completamente el tema. Esa parece ser una manía suya que lo desconcierta.

—¿Con qué?

—Trato de conseguir que los nargles dejen de robarme los zapatos.

* * *

 _ **Vive dentro de ti mismo…**_

Las interacciones, cada vez más frecuentes, entre Draco y Luna hacen que inevitablemente lleguen a conocerse un poco más.

Él entiende por fin que ella prefiere llevar la varita en el cabello y no en la túnica porque es su objeto mágico favorito, y ella sabe de primera mano que él disfruta de las manzanas verdes porque prefiere los sabores ácidos antes que los dulces.

Él se da cuenta de que sus cabellos son de un tono similar, aunque ella no gusta de peinarlo demasiado —como si hace él—, y ella conoce la historia del anillo de la casa de los Malfoy y la razón por la que él lo lleva con orgullo.

Él se da cuenta de que la sonrisa de ella es capaz de iluminar cualquier espacio en que se encuentre, incluso el más oscuro, y ella se percata de que el gris de los ojos de Malfoy cambia con su estado de ánimo, siendo gris moteado de azul cuando está alegre o gris de tormenta cuando se enfada. Lo cual además pasa muy a menudo.

Y entre tantas cosas que observan del otro, Malfoy se da cuenta de algo importante: ha dejado de lado su apuesta, le ha dejado ganar demasiado terreno a ella y ya es hora de terminar con eso para seguir con su vida normal.

—Luna —le dice en una ocasión en que ella está creando una estúpida cabeza de león para apoyar a Gryffindor en un partido contra Slytherin. Porque es así de descarada—, necesito hablar contigo —suelta más inseguro que nunca, y muy enfadado consigo mismo por haberse quedado tanto tiempo en tonterías.

—¿Sí? —dice ella, y como la mayoría de las veces, no lo mira.

—Llevamos semanas haciendo esto —los señala a ambos—, pero aún no avanzamos nada.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no avanzamos nada? —No lo mira todavía. Parece que la cabeza de sabandija es más importante que él y eso le molesta.

—A que seguimos tonteando y necesito saber si habrá una posibilidad de que haya algo más entre nosotros. —Sabe que ha sido arriesgado decirlo así, pero también sabe que ella es ese tipo de persona que no se guarda nada. Y el puede hacerlo también.

»Solo tengo ojos para t _i_ , pero tú eres la única que no se da cuenta.

—Draco —Luna deja su trabajo y lo mira a los ojos, verdaderamente lo mira por más tiempo del que lo ha hecho desde que toda esa tontería comenzó, semanas atrás—, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué me eligieron tú y tus amigos? Sé que ellos tienen algo que ver en esto, los he visto espiándonos en varias ocasiones, pero lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué decidiste acercarte a mí?

—No entiendo de qué hablas. —Parece desconcertado y no capta cómo es que se ha enterado del asunto porque está seguro de que ella lo sabe. Maldito Blaise. De seguro fue quien lo aventó al agua.

—Pudiste haber escogido a cualquiera para conquistarla y de todas las chicas de la escuela decidiste que era yo a quien te acercarías. ¿Por qué? —repite con marcada curiosidad.

—No es así, yo no… —Draco siente que hiperventila. Lo han cogido con los calzones abajo y eso le provoca una sensación en el pecho que no le agrada.

—No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada, pero esa no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas y creo que estoy en la obligación de decírtelo.

—¿Qué? —Es lo único que se ve capaz de repetir. Está en un callejón sin salida cuando ella era la que debía encontrarse en esa encrucijada. Ella era la que debía ir por ahí con el corazón estrujado y sumándose a la lista de conquistas reales y ficticias del gran Draco Malfoy y él es quien se siente perdido.

Luna sonríe con la calidez que la caracteriza. —Sé que en algún momento aprenderás cómo hacerlo bien —dice y se va dando pequeños saltitos, como si lo que acaba de pasar no fuera algo que le hubiera destrozado el corazón a cualquiera.

* * *

 _ **El dolor es temporal…**_

—¿Por qué demonios se lo dijiste? —Draco respira con dificultad, enfadado, mientras agarra a Blaise de la túnica.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta el moreno, perdido como está mientras Theo continúa leyendo un libro tranquilamente en la habitación que los tres comparten.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Lovegood lo de la apuesta? —Parece un dragón furioso y lo único que le falta es escupir fuego—. No tenías por qué interferir.

—¿Qué? —insiste Blaise, soltándose del agarre de Malfoy—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada, paranoico!

Aunque es evidente que la apuesta está perdida, parece que a ninguno de los tres le importa. Ni Draco piensa en cómo desmentirá los rumores que ha habido sobre él desde siempre, ni Blaise se ríe a carcajadas como había prometido, ni Theo menciona absolutamente nada.

—¡A la mierda! —dice antes de irse estrellando la puerta de un porrazo.

—Y a este, ¿qué le pasó? —pregunta Blaise acomodando su ropa luego de que Draco se ha ido. Lo ha dejado maltrecho por nada, pues no entiende lo que ha sucedido.

—Creo que se estrelló con la realidad —dice Theo, sin dejar su lectura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me hagas caso —dice cerrando su libro de golpe—. Más bien cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado con Pansy?

Blaise cambia de semblante de inmediato. —Ya dispáralo, dime ese «te lo dije» que te mueres por pronunciar.

Theo enarca una ceja.

»Pansy no valía tanto problema.

* * *

 _ **Ama a quien te ama…**_

Draco pasa más de una semana sin volver a ver a Luna desde su último encuentro en el que todo terminó mal. Se da cuenta de que ella no se esmera por hacerse notar y entiende que, si por alguna razón quiere quedar con ella, charlar o siquiera verla de lejos debe buscarla.

Se enfada consigo mismo —como le pasa muy seguido últimamente— y se reclama el hecho de que el juego de los trescientos galeones le esté costando caro a quien no debía. No acepta que extraña el rostro risueño y la mirada inocente —que es todo menos eso— de Luna, y tampoco reconoce que le hace falta sostener una conversación astuta con una chica que le ha demostrado totalmente cuanto engañan las apariencias.

Da vueltas en su cama, le da golpes a los cojines sobre ella, se sienta y se percata de que Theo no duerme tampoco, y decide que necesita algunas respuestas que solo él puede darle.

—¿Por qué elegiste a Lovegood de entre todas las chicas? —dice cuando lo mira.

—¿En serio quieres saberlo? —contesta Theo con serenidad, mientras en la habitación resuena un ronquido que proviene de la cama de Blaise.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, eso puedo verlo, pero sigo sin entender, ¿por qué la elegiste a ella?

—Porque sabía que no ibas a poder conquistarla siendo este tú —lo señala.

—¿Este yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que está sucediendo. Te diste cuenta de que con ella no funciona la pose de seductor, pero te dio miedo intentar mostrarle tu otro yo, ese que está en el interior y que solo tú conoces.

—No tengo un corazón de oro, Nott, no te engañes.

—Lo sé, he sido tu amigo por años, pero estoy convencido de que ella es lo que necesitas para que eso cambie.

—No entiendo, ¿qué ganas con todo esto?

—Te lo dije antes, no siempre hay que ganar algo, Draco —repite exactamente igual que aquella vez—, aunque no negaré que quiero que dejes de ser un imbécil. Me cansé ser señalado como el mejor amigo del bastardo más grande del colegio.

—¿Es en serio? —Draco suena incrédulo—. ¿Todo esto es porque te afecta mi fama?

—Por eso y porque pensé que ya era hora de que aprendieras una lección.

—Entonces, ¿te aliaste con Lovegood para verme la cara? —Draco no puede creer lo que oye.

—No, eso fue fortuito. La estuve observando y me di cuenta que si alguien podía vencerte en tu propio juego era ella. Es tan inteligente que se dio cuenta de que todo era un trato sin que nadie se lo dijera y tú te encargaste de confirmárselo —dice con algo de diversión—. Elegí muy bien a tu victimaria.

El rostro de Draco se desencaja de inmediato.

—Lo planeaste desde el principio, ¿Cómo fue que no pude verlo? —se pregunta confundido, aunque contrario a lo que se podría pensar, no está enfadado.

Theo ríe. —Estabas muy ocupado mirándote al espejo como para ver a tu alrededor, pero la pregunta es ¿vas a dejar que se aleje de ti?

—¿Qué? —A Draco verdaderamente le extraña esa pregunta.

—¿No te intriga saber si también tiene sentimientos por ti?

—Yo…

* * *

 _ **La paciencia es la virtud de los sabios.**_

Luna conversa animadamente con Cho Chang y otro grupo de chicas de su clase cuando Draco la ve a lo lejos. Trae su varita en la oreja como siempre y un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, colgado del cuello, a pesar de que este chilla en contraste con su túnica de Ravenclaw. Pero ella es así y quien guste de ella debe aceptarla con eso y con todas sus rarezas.

Draco camina hacia ella con paso decido —más decidido que nunca, en realidad— luego de pasarse parte de la noche y de la mañana pensando en cómo hacer para acercarse a ella nuevamente sin que se espante, aunque sabe que no es una chica asustadiza y a pesar de que se arriesgue a que, como siempre, ella vaya kilómetros por delante de él.

Se acerca a ella y al grupo que, de un momento a otro, se queda en silencio a la expectativa de lo que va a pasar, y sin decir una sola palabra se pone frente a ella, acaricia su mejilla —algo que nunca ha hecho antes en público— y la toma del cuello con el fin de besarla, acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca, sin notar que el colegio entero parece haber sido petrificado porque todos abandonan sus labores y se centran en la escena.

Luna tiene las manos en los costados, inmóviles, mientras las de él se dirigen a su cuerpo —su cintura y su cuello—, por si debe profundizar el beso —que aún no tiene lugar—, pues si quiere irse no le dará tregua de eso. Esta vez no.

Durante ese pequeño segundo no piensa en nada. No se le ocurre que su fama ha quedado reducida a cenizas porque se supone que los casanovas como él no gustan de una mujer por más de una semana y él ya lleva unas cuantas. No se da cuenta de que las chicas que pensaban sonreírle con coquetería, y tal vez hacerle alguna propuesta, pierden automáticamente el interés en él porque se ha involucrado con la loca de la escuela y lo ha hecho público sin vergüenza, como tampoco se da cuenta de que Snape frunce el ceño ante la escena, se dirige a ambos con la determinación de terminar con el relajo y carraspea justo cuando llega frente a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? —dice el profesor con su habitual cara de puño, haciendo que Draco tenga que separarse de Luna para prestarle atención, lamentándose por no haber actuado rápido. Ella, como todas las veces, no luce más afectada que por un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al fin un triunfo para él.

»Este tipo de espectáculos están prohibidos dentro del colegio. Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw por su imprudencia, señorita Lovegood y treinta puntos menos para Slytherin por su comportamiento reprochable, señor Malfoy —dice el profesor antes de retirarse con la última palabra porque no les da tregua de decir absolutamente nada.

No obstante, a Draco no le importan los puntos, ni las miradas indignadas de las chicas, ni la curiosidad de los que lo rodean, ni mucho menos la presencia de sus amigos que, de alguna manera, aparecieron allí y solo espera por lo que va a pasar en consecuencia de su _comportamiento reprochable_ , como lo ha llamado Snape.

Draco espera que Luna lo abofetee por tocarla, que se burle de él, que lo exponga aún más de lo que él mismo lo ha hecho —como si eso fuera posible—, o que le diga cualquier cosa ofensiva que se le ocurra. Espera que le grite, que le diga que fue ella quien ganó la apuesta —porque así fue al final—, que lo mande a la mierda o que por lo menos haga un comentario sobre su forma de besar o sobre su actitud imprudente de antes.

Ella, sin embargo, no tiene intenciones de mover un dedo contra él o a su favor, y solo se limita a sonreír como lo hace siempre, aunque esta vez sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Volví a perder mis zapatos —dice con ese aire que la caracteriza y la hace única—. ¿Me ayudas a buscarlos?

Draco asiente y ambos se retiran ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo, sin tomarse de la mano o mostrarse cariñosos, sin hacer mayor alarde de lo que sea que pase entre ellos, dejando a Blaise Zabini boquiabierto y sin ganas de reír a carcajadas como había prometido antes porque al fin y al cabo, ya no tiene idea de quién ganó o quién perdió en esta historia.

—Bueno, por lo menos conservé mis trescientos galeones —dice distraídamente, mientras Theodore Nott solo sonríe por haber logrado su cometido.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Aplausos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews?


End file.
